Retour à la vraie vie pour Ryuko
by Mikanin
Summary: Suite au combat contre les fibres vivantes, l'humanité se reconstruit lentement et la vie reprend son cour normal. Ryuko, qui n'a fait que combattre toute sa vie, doit maintenant s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie paisible, mais les choses ne sont pas aussi facile qu'elles ne paraissent et combattre pour sa vie et parfois plus facile que de profiter de cette vie. Bonne lecture :)


Suite à la bataille finale contre sa mère Ragyo pour la survie de l'humanité, Ryuko, côte à côte avec sa soeur Satsuki sur le no man's land qu'est maintenant leur académie, savoure sa victoire amère sur les fibres vivantes,

Ryuko ; C'est vraiment finit ? _Dit -elle épuisée en dressant un sourire  
_

Satsuki ; Haa, _en ayant le souffle trop court pour composer des mots,_

Senketsu ; Tu as fait le bon choix Ryuko , je suis fière de toi,

Les autres étudiants dont Mako , le conseil des quatres et les Nudists Beach arrivent pour acclamer les deux héroïnes , triomphantes sur les fibres vivantes,

Mako arrivant en trombe sur Ryuko pour la féliciter de son exploit avec une mise en scène théâtrale digne des plus grands ;

-Je suis tellement fière de toi Ryuko-chan ! Tu as montrée à ces vilains extra-terrestres que les êtres humains ont une volonté de vivre propre à eux-même ! Les croquettes de ma mère sont le signe de cette volonté ! _Mako présentant le panier de croquette comme une chose divine._

Ryuko ; ah c'est vrai ? _Dit-elle amusée _Et bien je ne peux que vous remercier Oba-san mais surtout je dois tous vous remercier, je n'y serais pas y arrivée toute seule, Vous êtes tous des gens confus mais c'est cette confusion qui nous a permise de gagner ce combat, _dit-elle gênée pendant que Senketsu ne peux plus retenir ses larmes,_

-Arrête de pleurer stupide uniforme pervers ! Tu vas finir par moi aussi me faire,,,

Satsuki_ ayant reprit son souffle _; Matoï ne sois pas aussi modeste , sans ton aide ni celle de senkestu , nous n'y serions pas arrivés, Donc ne te retiens pas ! Cette victoire est aussi la tienne ! _dit-elle fièrement avec un petit sourire,_

Ryuko , gênée d'être au centre des éloges , rougie et bafouille ;

-Mer...ci...gran...gran...de...

Gamagori l'interromps brutalement comme à son habitude ;

-Matoï ! Si tu hésites sur ce que tu dois dire à Satsuki-sama alors ne lui dit rien ! Personne n'a le droit de bafouiller devant Satsuki-sama ! Pas même sa sœur !

Ryuko surprise et coupée en pleine élan crie vers le ciel :

-Raahh vous m'énervez à toujours me faire la leçon ! Merci tout le monde , merci senketsu , merci Grande Sœur !

Tout le monde sourit de satisfaction d'entendre des remerciements de la si réservée Ryuko,

Inumuta _toujours aussi perspicace et obversateur _; Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais il faudrait peut-être penser à reconstruire notre académie , regardez par vous même.

_La tour principale de l'académie de Honnoji s'effondre à la vue de tout le monde sur la maison des Mankanshoku , la famille à la vue de ce désastre , s'effondre de façon toujours aussi théâtrale,_

Satsuki ; Ne flanchez pas pour si peu ! Ce ne sont que des bâtiments, tant que nous sommes en vie nous pourrons toujours les construire encore et encore _Dit-elle la tête toujours aussi haute avec la lueur du soleil levant sur son dos,_

Mako : Ohhhhhhh ! Si Satsuki-sama veut bien nous reconstruire notre maison , alors aucun problème ! Vous avez entendu papa, maman ?! _Extasiée par cette nouvelle_

_La famille à l'entente de cette bonne nouvelle se lève , cours vers le soleil levant pour remercier les dieux d'être si clément avec eux._

Ryuko _Riant _; Ils sont vraiment tous fous dans cette famille , mais c'est pour ça que c'est une bonne famille.

Satsuki ; Tu as raison , c'est vraiment une bonne famille...et désolé d'avoir dû t'imposer ça Ryuko , je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi..._Satsuki serrant Ryuko dans ses bras , geste exceptionnel surprenant le conseil des 4 et Mako._

Ryuko _les larmes aux yeux ; _Haaa...merci grande sœur...

Après une victoire émouvante bien fêtée , les étudiants et les Nudists Beach cherchent un endroit où pouvoir se reposer de cette nuit Grand Soleil Nu , Bateau immense des Nudists Beach étant échoué sur les bidons-villes de l'académie , semblait être le meilleur endroit où se reposer à 50 kilomètres à la en grande soeur responsable voulait profiter de cette occasion pour parler avec sa petite sœur , et découvrir comment elle vivait le faite d'avoir eu a tuée sa propre mère , incarnation des fibres vivantes sur terre.

Ryuko sur un balcon , isolée pendant que tous le monde prend un repos mérité ;

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Satsuki ? _Dit-elle de dos sans voir satsuki approchant_

Satsuki ; je voulais juste de parler seule à seule , tu ne portes pas Senketsu ? _En se mettant à côté d'elle , en regardant le paysage désastré _

Ryuko ; Ce vieux bout de tissu avait lui aussi bien besoin de repos , moi mes blessures sont déjà guérie donc je vais bien.

Satsuki ; Ton corps et senketsu sont lié , donc ce n'est pas pour ton corps que je m'en fait , mais ton mental. Comment tiens-tu le choc ?

Ryuko _amusée:_ Haha tu vas agir comme ma grande sœur maintenant ? Le rôle de grand dictateur inflexible te vas beaucoup mieux tu sais.

_Satsuki fixe Ryuko avec un visage sévère._

Ryuko, _comprenant que la conversation est sérieuse : _Mais oui je vais très bien merci. C'est juste que je me demande quel effet ça ferait de grandir dans une famille aimante est soudée comme celle de n'avons connu que les conflits et la trahison, sans jamais un " Je t'aime " de qui que ce soit. C'est plutôt dur d'essayer d'être proche de qui que ce soit après ça...

Satsuki, _Optimiste : _Tout n'est pas encore finit vie viens juste de commencer , tu rencontreras des personnes qui te diront ces choses et le penseront. Regarde Mankanshoku t'a sauvée de plus de situation que tu ne le crois.

Ryuko : Ouai tu n'as peut-être pas tort pour une fois , elle peut-être folle quand elle s'y met _ricanement. _Mais tu sais , _ plus sérieusement _, nous ne venons pas du même endroit qu'eux , nous sommes différentes toute les deux du reste du monde , et j'ai peur qu'un jour cette confusion se transforme en haine comme avec Ragyo , et qu'au final , nous ne soyons toutes les deux encore une fois abandonnée...

Satsuki : La possibilité existe , mais c'est ce qui rend l'humanité aussi belle.Père l'avait comprit , c'est pour cela qu'il a crée les Nudists Beach, pour protéger cette humanité d'un monde fixe et uniforme

Ryuko _écœurée _: Ce n'est pas plutôt un fantasme pour les exhibitionnistes ? J'ai un peu trop vue la nouille de cette enfoiré de prof si tu veux mon avis...

Satsuki _toujours aussi sérieuse : _Ne dresse pas une barrière entre toi et ce monde Ryuko. N'aies plus peur d'être blessée ou abandonnée par ceux que tu aimes , parce même si certains repartent , d'autres reviennent.

Ryuko _convaincue _: Tu as sûrement réfléchie beaucoup trop alors que notre vie vient à peine de commencer ! _S'étirant les bras _Mais bon cette conversation m'a donnée envie de dormir du coup _baillant._Tu devrais aller te coucher aussi Satsuki , tu es encore en mauvaise état.

Satsuki_ regardant ses blessures_ : C'est un petit prix à payer pour la liberté de l'humanité.Puis le combat n'est pas encore tout à fait fini, "Honnoji gakuen " ne va pas se reconstruire toute seule _souriant. _Aller repose toi bien Ryuko.

Quelques Mois après cette conversation , le quotidien reprenait sa place et la vie de tout les jours revenait de combat épique ni de bataille acharnée depuis des reprenait sa vie scolaire de tout les jours à " Honnoji gakuen". Elle avait fait construire une petite maison pour arrêter de parasiter les Mankanshoku et leur petite vie de famille qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Ryuko_ arrivant en cours portant senketsu : _Haaaaaa _s'étirant.U_ne bonne soirée sans être matée sous la douche ou en dormant , ça fait du bien !

Senketsu : Ne plus avoir de chien qui m'utilise comme femelle me fait du bien aussi ! Mais tu devrais faire un régime sang est encore trop gras.

Ryuko _choquée _: Tu sais très bien que je fais attention à ce que je mange stupide uniforme ! Arrête d'examiner mon sang ! Mais on réglera ça plus tard. Je vois Mako d'ici.

Mako : Ryuko-chan ! Par ici ! Je voulais te présenter les présidents des clubs a qui tu as mit une raclée il y a quelque mois. Ils sont tous si sympa ! Tiens ici c'est la présidente du club de tennis...

Pendant que Mako présentée les différents présidents de clubs , Ryuko , confuse , ne savait pas comment réagir face à ces mois plus tôt , elle ne pensait qu'a une chose , les démolir pour en apprendre pour plus sur la mort de son pè aujourd'hui , elle n'avait plus de but. Soudain Ryuko eu une épiphanie en repensant à ce que Harime Nui lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt :

_Harime Nui : Tu penses vraiment que ces pauvres déchets peuvent comprendre ta douleur Ryuko-chan ? Personne dans ce monde à part moi ne peut te comprendre ! Je suis ta soeur de cœur -elle en montrant son propre cœur._

Ryuko en se souvenant de ces paroles se dit que Harime Nui n'avait peut-être pas tort sur ce point. Tout le monde a une envie , une passion , un but dans la présidents des clubs sont le meilleur exemple de cela. Mais elle n'avait plus rien.

_Ryuko se dit intérieurement ; Temps que j'ai mako à protéger tout ira bien , elle me comprend et cherche mon bien alors pourquoi m'en faire ? _La cloche de l'école sonne.

Ryuko_ en coupant Mako :_ Désolé de t'interrompre Mako mais il faudrait y aller, la cloche a sonné et je ne veux plus me faire engueuler par Gamagori. _Dit-elle terrifiée_

Mako _toujours aussi énergique : _Ne t'inquiète pas , c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et de très attentionné quand tu le connais ! Même si il adore toujours crier sur les gens il n'est pas aussi sévère qu'on le pense. _Dit-elle avec son air heureuse_

Ryuko _Ricannant : _Ca fait quoi 1 mois que tu le fréquente non ? Ca ne doit pas être facile tout les jours vu son caractère le tiens enfin qui est le plus a plaindre entre vous deux , je me le demande...

Mako _se mettant en scène sous un projeteur : _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Gamagori-sempai est quelqu'un de très attentionné ! Il me fait toujours des coockies ! Quand il viens à la maison il aide ma mère pour la vaisselle ! Il me conduit même faire un tour dans voiture ! Voiture ! Voiture ! Mako collant sont visage à Ryuko en répétant " Voiture" en écho.

Ryuko : Ouai ouai j'ai compris lâche moi ! _Mako se détachant de ryuko comme un vieux chewing-gum._Mais n'empêche tu as l'air d'adoré sa voiture, en plus ce grand bonhomme doit vivre dans un superbe appart tu dois être excitée à chaque fois _Imaginant la scène d'une Mako comme un lapin fou dans un appartement gigantesque._ Mais simple question comment vous faites pour euh...hmmm tu sais ? _Ryuko parlant d'un sujet qu'elle ne maitrise absolument pas._

Mako étant partie dans un trip sous LSD après avoir été jetée par Ryuko , cette dernière fut sauve d'une conversation gênante et partie en cours en emportant Mako sous son bras tandis que celle-ci continuer de gesticuler.

Quelques heures d'ennui mortelle plus tard , le soleil couchant annonce l'heure tardive .Ryuko et Mako se dirigent vers la sortie ensemble , Mako toujours aussi excitée qu'un hamster sous extasie même après 8 heures de cours.

Ryuko _baillant : _Enfin finie ! Je préfère combattre les fibres vivantes plutôt que de rester sur une chaise toute la journée au final ! Donc bon où sont ces vibres vivantes que je puisse m'amuser un peu ? _Dit-elle pour amuser._

Mako _finnisant de parler à Gamagori dont elle tient la main : _Hmmm ? Pardon Ryuko-chan je n'écoutais pas ,tu peux répéter ? _Dit-elle avec un air innocent._Mais bon moi je te laisse Gamagori-sempai m'invite chez lui ce soir , je suis tellement excitée que je ne peux plus me retenir ! _Mako au bord de l'explosion de joie._

Ryuko _regardant les deux mains dans la main heureux en souriant : _Nan rien oublie_._Mais Sinon Gamagori tu m'as l'air heureux dit donc ! Tu es sûr que tu ne fais que des choses légales selon le règlement avec Mako ? _Taquinant _

Gamagori_ rougissant _: Fer...ferme la Matoï ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais donc rentre chez toi avant qu'il ne fasse nuit ! Selon le règlement tu ne peux pas être dehors quand la nuit tombe !

Ryuko : Ouai ouai je sais ! Tu me le répète tout les jours tu le sais ça ? _Fatiguée_

Mako_ impatiente : _Bon Ryuko je ne veux pas te déranger alors n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents avant d'aller te coucher hein ! Aller Bye Bye ! _En faisant des grands geste en s'éloignant vraiment vite._

Soudainement Ryuko se retrouva toute seule au centre de la cour , seul le bruit du vent et du froissement de ces habits étaient sentie alors un frisson glacial lui parcourir le corps, la faisant trembler comme jamais.

Senketsu _inquièt et surpris: _Que se passe-t'il Ryuko ? Ton sang s'est glacé je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

Ryuko _les yeux bas : _Ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas. Faisons des courses avant de rentrer, tu m'as dit de perdre du poids non ?

Senketsu :...

Ryuko alla faire des courses et rentra chez elle en voyait Mako et toute les personnes à qui elle tenait s'éloigner d'elle sans pouvoir rien passa la soirée en silence , réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait y faire mais aucune idée raisonnable ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se brossa les dents et alla se coucher. Elle pleura en silence de voir sa seule amie disparaitre à cause de son amour, Senketsu pendu devant son lit , ne vit rien de cela.

La routine rattrapa le sommeil agité de Ryuko : _Bip Bip Bip Bip 7:00 _, était la première chose qu'elle entendait et voyais depuis des semaines à son réveil. Elle se traina pour se préparer sachant pertinemment la routine qui l'attendait à son arrivée à l'école. Elle enfila Senketsu et partie sans dire un mot.

Ryuko vécu ce même jour , cette même routine , ce même ennui pendant plusieurs mois en silence sans jamais se plaindre , ni se rebeller. Personne n'aurait comprit ce qu'elle ressentait, pas même sa sœur Satsuki qui était occupée par son poste de directrice. Tous appréciaient leurs vies scolaires faite d'imprévu , de surprise etvde balbutiement était incapable de comprendre cette innocence. C'était au delà de la confusion qu'elle connaissait. C'est comme si un mur se dressait entre elle et les autres, personne ne la comprenait et elle ne comprenait personne.

Arriva enfin la remise des diplômes. La fin et le début d'une année prometteuse pour les autres , la fin et le début d'une nouvelle routine pour ryuko.

Pour cette occasion tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la cours , écoutant un discours de la directrice , Kiryin Satsuki. Postée en hauteur , le soleil aveuglant derrière elle comme à son habitude.

Satsuki : Mes très chers étudiants ! Je vous félicite pour cette année et vos résultat, vous méritez bien la nom de " meilleur étudiant du Japon" ! Mais ne vous relâchez pas l'année prochaine ! Une nouvelle année et de nouvelles difficultés seront à...

Ryuko présente dans la foule, perdue dans ses pensées se rappelant l'excitation de la première fois qu'elle a combattue dans cette école, elle s'était battue et avec quelle ferveur elle le faisait. Elle se rappela de la bataille contre le conseil des 4 et contre Harime Nui , mais surtout contre Kyurin Satsuki, seule ennemie à sa mesure.

Ryuko commença à s'exciter de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rappela.

_Senketsu surpris : _Ryuko qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je sens ton sang bouillir.

Ryuko _souriant : _Je commence à comprendre Senketsu ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je me suis autant ennuyée durant ces 6 derniers mois !

_Ryuko activant son Kamui pour la première fois en 6 mois , l'excitation de ces mois passés à ne rien faire se vois dans son Kamui , plus puissant que jamais._

Ryuko _pointant ses épées ciseaux contre Satsuki : _Kiryuin Satsuki ! Bat toi contre moi !

Toute l'audience est surprise par ce retournement. Personne n'avait vu un combat de Kamui depuis la moitié d'un année_. _

Gamagori_ furieux : _Matoï KISAMA ! Comment oses-tu interrompre le discours de Satsuki-sama ?

Satsuki _calme comme à son habitude : _Gamagori ! _Claquant du talon _Laisse Matoï tranquille ! Elle n'a pas encore assimilée le fait que le combat est fini.Désolée de te décevoir Ryuko mais comme tu le vois je ne porte plus Junketsu et je ne suis plus en état de te l'heure n'est plus aux combats mais de vivre ta propre vie sans te battre ! Je sais que c'est un concept difficile à assimiler mais la vraie vie est ainsi, on ne se bat pas sans bonne raison et ton ennui n'en n'est pas une !

Ryuko regardant les visages désemparés autour d'elle , retrouve la raison et fait revenir Senketsu à son état normal. Elle regarde la foule autour d'elle la regarder avec un air de compassion et de pitié. Elle voit Mako la regarder avec cette même expression, elle ne peut pas supporter ce regard après tout ce qu'elle a vé s'approche pour tenter de consoler Ryuko avec son Show Habituel :

_Projeteur sur Mako et musique divine_ : Ryuko-chan tu n'a plus besoin de te battre ! Tu as vengée ton père et sauvée l'humanité de la destruction ! Tu n'as plus besoin de te battre ! Parce qu'on est tous avec toi ! tout tes amis et même ta famille ! Nous somme ta famille Ryuko-cha..._Ryuko claque sèchement la joue de Mako._

Ryuko _les larmes aux yeux furieuse : _Ferme la ! Depuis quand des amis ou une famille abandonne les leurs dès qu'ils trouvent autre chose à faire ?! Hein ?! Toi tu as Gamagori et tes petits Showtime merdique , tu es tout le temps en train de sourire et ta bonne humeur m'énerve , m'énerve ! Depuis que le combat contre les fibres vivantes est terminé j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister dans ce monde ! Tout le monde m'ignore quand je parle , je passe mes soirées seule avec Senketsu, tout le monde met une barrière entre lui et moi parce que je ne suis qu'un monstre inhumain comme Ragyo ! _Fond en larme. _Vous avez tous peur de moi alors que j'ai fait de mon maximum pour être humaine ! Harime nui avait raison , je suis seule au monde a final ! _Ryuko retire senketsu violemment. _Ce Bout de tissu m'énerve à toujours me faire la leçon mais c'est le seul truc avec qui j'ai parlé en 6 mois , tu trouves ça normal Mako ?!

Mako _réalise : _Je...Je suis désolé Ryuko-chan ! Je ne m'en était pas rendue compte, pardon...Cela étant fait viens manger des croquettes à la maison ! Ça va te remettre d'aplomb tu verras !_ Redeviens toute énergique _

Ryuko_ au bord de l'explosion se retenant de regifler Mako :..._

_Ryuko regarde satsuki avec colère et décide de partir en sous-vêtements tandis que Senketsu essaye de la retenir...enfin il fait ce qu'il peut en temps qu'uniforme quoi.._

_Toute l'audience choquée retient son souffle et regarde vers Kiryuin Satsuki , toujours stoïque, regardant avec un air déterminée Ryoko s'éloigner vers l'horizon en courant. _

_-_Reviens lorsque tu auras un but à ta vie Ryuko...tu reviendras un jour, j'en suis certaine.


End file.
